Snapshots
by frontally
Summary: Ficlets set in my AU 'verse, in which Rachel Berry is a track star and Quinn Fabray is secretly a nerd
1. Track

**A/N: Glee doesn't belong to me, neither do any of the characters. This AU 'verse is totally of my own imagining.**

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Rachel was exhausted, sweat dripping down her forehead and rolling off her nose. Blood was still seeping from the cut on her cheek, the grazes on her knees and palms, but she was so beautiful, Quinn thought. "I just smashed the old record! Bam, pow!"<p>

"Congrats, Rach," she said shakily, her eyes fixated on the blood streaming down the brunette's cheek. "Don't you think- don't you think we should get that looked at?"

"Oh, it's just a scratch, nothing to worry about. I'll be fine, it'll stop bleeding in a second," Rachel said in a rush, grabbing the blonde by her arms and pulling her in close. "Don't I get a victory kiss?"

"Nothing to worry about?" Quinn's voice increased in pitch, her eyes widening in disbelief. "You crossed the finish line _on _your_ face_. You're covered in scrapes, not to mention the bruising, you're lucky you didn't break something! And you're concerned about some stupid _record_?" Her breath caught in her throat and Quinn nearly choked on it, slumping against her girlfriend. "I couldn't bear it if you got hurt, Rach.."

"Hey now," Rachel said, pulling Quinn back to look into her eyes. "You know I'm not gonna get hurt seriously. I'll be fine. After all, I have my good luck charm," she reached into the pocket of her track pants and pulled out the star keychain that Quinn had given her on their first month anniversary.

"I can't believe you still have that," Quinn mumbled into Rachel's collarbone, embarrassed, "it was a stupid gift."

"No," Rachel hummed, "it was perfect. After all, it came from you."


	2. Dress

Quinn fingers the hem of her dress as she waits by Rachel's locker for the brunette before class. She hears whispers from other students as they pass her by- 'Damn, Fabray got _legs_!' 'Do you see how short her skirt is? What a slut!'

Shifting in place uncomfortably, she resists the urge to run and change into the jeans and tee she had stowed in her locker earlier just in case. Rachel wanted to see her in a dress. Rachel _wants_ to see her in _this_ dress.

The loud SLAP of books hitting the ground, and Puck's loud "DUDE," of appreciation makes her spine stiffen and her shoulders tense up. She turns slowly, meeting Rachel's dark brown eyes.

"Hey," she mouths at the brunette who stood, transfixed, ten feet away. Without a word, Rachel was in front of her in a flurry of motion, stripping off her track jacket, and wrapping it around the blonde. The jacket hangs a good two inches lower than Quinn's skirt, and the blonde giggles. Rachel insisted on getting the largest jacket she could, even though it swamped the petite brunette. It seemed that her insistence was paying off now, though, as there were several groans- including from Puck, as Rachel covers Quinn.

"You, me, choir room, now." Rachel all but growls, pulling Quinn along behind her. Quinn laughs happily, her self consciousness dissipated now that she's with Rachel.

"Easy there Tiger," she laughs, getting another growl in response.


	3. Ride

So I heard you might need a ride," the brunette smirked at Quinn, twirling her keys in her left hand with the keychain Quinn had given her a week ago hanging off it.

Quinn looked up from her book, she hadn't even noticed Rachel come back out of the school and climb the bleachers. "Hey," she said with a small smile, "how was practice? Sorry, I got kinda.." she gestured at the book she was holding, "distracted."

"Good book?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to the blonde. She stretched her leg out in front of her, wincing. "It was alright.. mostly," she gestured at her left knee, "I may have done something to my knee. I was a little distracted by this hot blonde I saw in the bleachers," she grinned, nudging Quinn with her shoulder, "where is Sam anyway?"

Quinn gasped and shoved her girlfriend back gently, "I'll get you for that, Berry!"

"You'll have to catch me first," the brunette said teasingly before looking down at her knee, "or.. we could play paper, scissors, rock?"

The blonde laughed, and put her book in her bag. "Come on Hoppy, let's get that knee looked at."

"You did NOT just call me Hoppy!" Rachel managed to perform an impressive foot stomp while sitting, with her good foot.

"I so did," Quinn chuckled, helping her girlfriend stand with a shoulder under her arm.

"I resent that," Rachel mumbled as they made their way down the steps slowly.

"I'll bet you do. I also don't know how you managed to get up here, with how long it's taking you to get down. Didn't that, you know, hurt?"

"I was on a high," the brunette admitted, "the thought of seeing you cancelled out the pain, so I managed to drag myself up the steps without too much pain. It wasn't until I got to the top that I realized how much it hurt."

"So, I'm driving?"

"Yeah," Rachel gave her girlfriend a sheepish look, "you're driving."

Quinn plucked the keys out of Rachel's hand, and smirked at her.

"So, I heard you might need a ride?"


End file.
